Lord and Lady
by Aislin Finn
Summary: Short story. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien share a romantic (if not steamy!) night together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lothlorien, I don't own Galadriel, and I don't own Celeborn. If I did, I'd be a very happy person. The storyline is mine however, and partly of my friend Denise as it is inspired by an RPG we're both in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lord and Lady~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Galadriel looked above at the starry tapestry that could be seen through the leafy branches of the great mallorn that housed the fair Caras Galadhon. The city glowed with a silver hue in the starlight and moonlight, but its greatness was dulled with the absence of her husband. He was still tied up with a few messengers; nothing new, but it was tedious waiting for her. Many lomelindi sang high in the treetops, but they were not enough to comfort the Lady of Lothlorien. She stood alone on the balcony of their talan, a radiant vision of white and gold as she waited for her husband to return.  
  
Celeborn joined her sometime later, parting the curtains in their doorway to enter and allowed it to brush close behind him, shutting them off from the world. Outside of this talan they were the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, but in here they were just Celeborn and Galadriel. Husband and wife.  
  
He could see her standing on their balcony; she would most likely sense him coming in if she didn't turn around, but there had been a few rare occasions when he had snuck in and she was so deep in thought she had not known until he touched her. It looked to be one of those times as he crossed the room towards her, shedding his sage green outer robe to leave just his silver robe and blue sash belt clothing him. She had still said nothing out loud or in his mind when he reached her, and he slid his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her towards him.  
  
Galadriel gasped lightly at the sudden feel of her husband; she hadn't heard him come in. However, the warmth and scent of him quickly surrounded her, and she leaned back as far as she could to get lost in its comfort.  
  
"Quel undome, lirimaer," he murmured into her ear, grateful that her circlet was already gone from her head. She shuddered at the feel of his warm breath against her neck.  
  
"Quel undome aratoamin," she answered, sliding one hand up his body to tangle in his silver-blonde hair. "I have missed you greatly."  
  
He chuckled softly. "I was only downstairs, and no longer than an hour."  
  
"Enough distance and enough time to miss you my husband," she replied, turning to look up at him best she could. Smiling he kissed her smooth lips, moaning quietly at the taste of them.  
  
"I missed you as well. Everything seems to move slowly when you leave me."  
  
She turned in his arms, replicating his smile, and cupped his face to pull him in for a hungry kiss. He was sweeter than summer berries or miruvor, and she deepened her kiss to desperately taste more of him. She was always able to surprise him once or twice when she was like this, and now was no exception. He was slightly dizzy from her aggressiveness. Carefully he stepped backwards towards their expansive bed, matching her aggressiveness with one of his own yet being gentle in the same instant. It drove her mad with desire, this ability to be both forceful and gentle, and could actually force her to become much more predictable in her desire.  
  
Celeborn had reached the bed sooner than he had thought he would, and Galadriel had felt it connect with the back of his legs. She broke away, much to both of their disappointment, and turned them both around so that she stood with her back to the bed. His lips sought out hers again as her hands made their way down his chest to the sash belt he wore, working it off of his body. His silver robe soon followed, and he stood half-naked to her fully clothed form. Breaking the kiss again, she smiled as she lowered herself onto the bed and crawled up it, pulling him after and on top of her. He followed eagerly, kicking his boots off before he settled into her waiting arms, leaning on his forearms as he descended onto her lips. Shuddered as her fingertips began to wander over his battle-strengthened body, tracing the muscles on his abdomen and wandering dangerously close to his groin, which began to stir. His leggings were already beginning to feel a little snug.  
  
Galadriel felt like she was drowning blissfully in his embrace, surrounded by both his body and his strong scent. Celeborn was a strong, powerful, and passionate lover, but he was always gentle. He was the only one she would ever submit to, and some found it hard to imagine the Lord of Lothlorien, the seasoned warrior who once trained his guardians and march wardens himself, being gentle. She could, because she had seen him in this way, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Celeborn's fingers quickly found the fastens to her dress when he had had enough of her wandering fingers, his lips trailing from her mouth across her jaw line to her neck. A moan escaped Galadriel, her hands sliding around and up his back to tangle in his hair, encouraging him on. After he pulled the last fasten loose, he rolled the both of them over so that Galadriel lay on top of him and he could pull her dress away. She threw her leg over him and sat up so that she straddled his muscular form, helping him push the dress away to leave her exposed to his eyes. He paused them a moment, admiring her flawless skin, her slim figure and her beautiful golden hair which fell as a waterfall over her shoulders and breasts.  
  
"You are my life, Galadriel," he whispered, cupping a breast in each large hand. "Anything you ever ask of me I shall do."  
  
Galadriel smiled, innocent yet coy. "Then remove your leggings. I am certain you will not need me to ask anything of you after that."  
  
He laughed outright, a rich laugh that was music to her ears, and he reached up to pull her down to him for another kiss. A passion welled up in him that he had not known he still possessed and he allowed her to feel it through him, to taste it in the kisses he shared with her. Easily he rolled them back, tossing the dress aside and going to work on his leggings. Her hands went down to assist his, allowing him to bring his arms up so that he could push his weight off of her. The ties came apart under her fingers easily, and she began to push them down over his hips; he sat up suddenly to swiftly push them off himself and tossed them aside as he lowered himself back down between her legs. No more words were said between them as they gazed into each other's eyes for only a moment before his lips descended back onto hers and he entered his swollen organ with one fluid motion.  
  
The seal of their lips muffled her gasp, and she arched towards him at the unexpected feeling of him inside her. He waited patiently for her to relax, and when he was satisfied that she was he began to move that familiar rhythm, slowly at first, then faster as moans and whimpers from both of them became more persistent and a fine sheen of sweat began to form on both. At one point he broke their kiss to seek out the pointed tip of her right ear, nibbling and sucking on it to make her writhe more, while his right hand went up to caress her other ear. Her nails began to dig into his broad back as the intensity increased, his name repeated on her lips quietly for only his ears. One leg wrapped up around his waist, followed by another, drawing out a low groan from him as he found himself able to reach deeper. The hand caressing her left its victim to slide slowly down her chest to cup her hip and hold on to her, he already leaning on his other arm so as to not crush his beloved wife. His grinding hips were angled by this new position, and as a result she moaned louder, whimpered more with every stroke he made against her sweet spot. She tipped her head back, drowning in the ecstasy of the moment, as he moved his lips down to assault her neck.  
  
They could feel each other's body begin to tense up, draw closer to the climax they both sought, and Celeborn gripped the sheets and thrust harder once, twice, three times before hearing his lady cry out his name quietly and his seed spill into her body. They clung to each other as they rode out their orgasms, then collapsed back into the bed, bodies glistening in the moonlight. Neither said a word to break the silence, but stayed as they were to catch their breath. It was a long while after before either of them spoke.  
  
"Was this pleasing to you, my lady?"  
  
Galadriel nodded. "You are pleasing my lord. As long as you are in my life, I shall always be pleased."  
  
Celeborn chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "That is good to hear. I had feared I had lost my hold over you."  
  
She joined his laughter. "Never. You know me too well."  
  
"I know." He answered, smiling broadly. She tried to push him away so she could look into his face.  
  
"You may know me well my lord, but you are not as great as you make yourself to be."  
  
He got up on his forearms, half smiling. "Is that a challenge my ears are hearing?"  
  
Galadriel merely smirked back at him knowingly, and the Lord of Lothlorien spent the remainder of the evening accepting his Lady's challenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elvish words:  
  
Mallorn - golden tree Lomelindi - nightingale Quel undome - good evening Lirimaer - lovely one Aratoamin - my champion  
  
*Who says you can't learn anything from a fic? ;) 


End file.
